You're My 42
by BlogBird
Summary: Emmaline D. Jaybird is no ordinary human. She's, what you would call, a witch. Add a hot-headed philanthropist who has a reputation with the ladies and you've got a recipe for disaster. DISCONTINUED.
1. Muffins

Well... since I am increasingly bored and Spider Silk holds no interest to me at the moment, I am doing this! After all, you can never have to many OC love stories! Be warned, characters may be _slightly_ out of character.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Avengers or Marvel Comics, or any affiliations, etc.

* * *

_"How the hell does a broken heart  
__get back together when it's torn apart?  
__Teach itself to start  
__beating again, ba ba ba ba." _-Christina Perri, Bluebird

I suppose it's a strange sight to see, what, me walking with my nose in a book and a black cat curled up on my shoulders as if it were reading with me, but at this point, I just didn't care. Even as I received strange looks from strangers as I passed them, I just kept walking, a bright smile on my face. I suppose it irked some people, me being so cheerful even on the gloomiest of days, but, to be entirely truthful, it came naturally to me. It was like I was born with this smile on my face, I wore it all the time. Personally, I always felt as though Alabaster, the black cat that favored my nape as a resting spot, was the only one who actually enjoyed my optimism. I turned my attention to said feline and stroked the back of his head lovingly, Alabaster responding by purring, which actually tickled the back of my neck, since he was right against it. I chuckled and returned my attention forward. Unfortunately, the dark furred feline distracted me long enough to run into someone. Thankfully, neither of us fell.

"Oh, sorry about that." I gave the stranger a sympathetic smile. I studied the person before me. He was, at least, six inches taller than me (Curses on being short!), somewhat largely built, dark, messy hair with a beard and mustache combo to match, dark eyes which, by the way, had a glint of satisfaction and perhaps lust in them, much to my disgust... He also had, beneath his shirt, a blue glow on his chest.

Oh.

_Oh._

I knew exactly who _he_ was, as did I know what to do about him. Being as discreet as possible, I muttered a curse and quickly evaded him, just as he went into a fit of scratching, overcome with an itch that spread across his back. I giggled watching him. I, Emma D. Jaybird, have brought down the mighty Tony Stark! Alabaster licked the side of my face, content with what I had done, or so i'd like to think. As soon as I was a few feet from him, I muttered another curse and his amusing fit stopped just as suddenly as it began. He looked around for me, still a bit confused with what had happened. He turned around and spotted me, so I gave him a sly smile and a wink before whipping out _"Wicked Lovely"_ and continuing to read chapter five.

Oh, how the forces of nature didn't wish for me to read past the third paragraph, as I was interrupted once more. Tony Stark had somehow found his way back to me, much to my disappointment. Alabaster suppressed a growl, but I managed to calm him down by scratching behind his ear. "Behave." I told him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tony smirk like a regular boasting jacka-

"I'm sorry for earlier."

"No problem, Mr. Stark." I smiled as his smirk widened.

"So, you know who I am, but I don't know who you are."

"My name is Miss Jaybird, Mr. Stark, and that is all you're getting from me this evening." I continued to walk past him, but he followed.

"Well, Miss Jaybird, may I treat you to a drink at my place?" A smile danced on his lips oh so confidently.

"I'd love to, Mr. Stark. That is, if pets are allowed." Dear god, what was I doing? This would be defined as a "can of worms" that I did not want to open. God forbid I wake up sleeping next to this man, let alone with a hangover.

* * *

I sat next to the womanizer, eyeing him suspiciously as he poured our drinks. Despite my efforts, he decided on wine. He gave me a smile as he set down our drinks, but, before I could even touch it, Tony put his hand over it. He "tisk tisk"ed at me.

"A drink for a name."

"Very well. It's Emmaline, but everyone I meet prefers Emma." I was grateful this satisfied him as he placed the drink in my hand.

"It's a very beautiful name."

"As handsome as the name Anthony is, Mr. Stark." I retorted, taking a small sip from my glass. He gave a wolfish grin. Just for that, when the glass touched his lips, I made it spill on his shirt. He cursed as he attempted to dab it away. I merely giggled and finished off my drink.

"So, Emma, would you like another drink?" There was that glint in his eyes again. Uh oh, I knew were that lead to. At that moment, I was glad Alabaster had fallen asleep on the couch, or else he would've clawed his eyes out.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly, Mr. Stark."

"Please, call me Tony."

"I'd rather not, Mr. Stark, as your intentions hold no appeal to me."

"And how would you know that when you haven't even kissed me yet?" God, he was persistent! That's when I had had enough. Not bothering to conceal it, I audibly cursed, the wine bottle pouring out onto his head. "Hey, what the?!" I set it down with a flick of the wrist, standing up and picking up the sleeping feline. With Alabaster in my arms, I walked towards the door, but stopped to look at Tony.

"There's a word of wisdom for you, Mr. Stark. Never screw with witches, or, in your case, try." I winked at him as I left, not bothering to contain my laughter as I did so.

* * *

It wasn't long until I found myself in the presence of one familiar male once again.

I was in line at the coffee shop when a voice whispered in my ears, "It's nice to see a familiar face." I practically scoffed.

"The feeling isn't mutual, Mr. Stark." As another patron moved out of the line, I took a step forward, as did everyone else. Tony, however, stepped closer to me.

"Haven't I told you to call me Tony?"

"Haven't I told you I am not interested?" He chuckled at this, just as another left the line I was now at the front. Thankful, I turned my attention to the cashier. "One mocha latte, extra whip, and a blueberry muffin, please."

"Uh, make that two, but with a chocolate muffin for me." Tony interjected behind me.

"Okay... is this order together?"

"No."

"Yes." I glared at him. "What? I'm paying." I sighed as the cashier relayed the order to those behind him, turning back to us with a sly smile.

"You know, you two make an adorable couple." My face warmed up.

"We are not a couple!" Tony laughed and put an arm around my waist.

"Come on, darling, just admit it." I mumbled a curse to pinch his arm and he jumped back, holding up his hands in peace. "Okay, i'm off."

A few minutes after this, the cashier gave us our, and I use that term lightly, order as Tony payed.

"You know," he said, "we do make an adorable couple." My face began to burn.

"For the last time, Anthony, we are not a couple!" I said, or yelled, as I stormed out the door followed by Tony. He grinned like a mad man.

"So, it's Anthony now, is it?" Oh, darn. Tony, one, Emma, one. He's catching up.

"Yes, of course. Consider it a slip of the tongue, as it won't happen again." He leaned in closer as we walked.

"We'll see about that." I could actually sense his wolfish grin.

"Try as you may, Mr. Stark, but your efforts will go unrewarded."

"What happened to Anthony?"

"Indeed." That's when he slowed his pace and I lit up with hope that he would leave me be.

"Wow, would you look at the view back here!" Oh, dear god, was he...? I instantly became very self conscious of the sway of my hips and I quickened my pace, my face beginning to burn again. He caught up to me, however, and stopped me in my tracks by stepping out in front. I nearly ran into him. "You know, I think I've seen this somewhere." He grabbed my wrists, gently, by the way, and pulled me close.

"Yes, regular déjà vu, if you ask me. You know, I distinctly remember my telling you _not_ to screw with witches." The blush on my cheeks reddened and I knew Tony would just love that.

"You're cute when you blush."

"Glad I amuse you." I said with a fake smile, sarcasm oozing from my voice.

"Why are you so hostile today?"

"Why are you so intimate today?" He paused.

"Good point." I smiled, truly this time, and leaned in closer. Maybe I could give him enough to leave me alone for the rest of today. Our lips were mere inches apart, but, before we could even kiss, I slipped a folded up piece of paper in his pocket and turned away, leaving him there on the sidewalk alone. I turned to him, "Call me sometime, but not today, Mr. Stark, as I will not answer any sooner than tomorrow." I winked as I left, nearly buckling under as I walked out of sight. Dear god, what the hell is wrong with me? This is a very dangerous game to play. Oh, I need my muffin bad. I nearly forgot the bag with my order in it that I had in my hand. I reached inside and pulled out a smaller bag, only to find it was chocolate. I groaned. Tony forgot his order. My thoughts were interrupted by a loud _BOOM!_ and the sound of something falling.

Before I could even think about what I was doing, I ran back, only to find a gaping hole in the wall of the coffee shop and Tony nowhere in sight. My fears got the better of me as I peered through the hole, seeing what I had feared to see. There he was among the rubble. I rushed to his side, true horror evident on my face, I knew. "Tony!" I felt for a pulse and felt relieved that there was a steady beat. Before I could call out his name again, something collided with the back of my head and I lost consciousness.

* * *

Well, this seems interesting. I hope.

~BlogBird


	2. Clothes

_"Don't you think it was hard  
I didn't even say that you died  
It wouldn't have been such a lie  
'cause then I started to cry." _-Christina Perri, Bluebird

_"Emma."_

_It was faint, almost as if it were across the room. All I saw, however, was darkness. "Hello?"_

_"Emma."_

_"Who's there?" The darkness shifted and a light began to glow. I could only just make out the form of a man. "Tony?" He turned, the shadows dancing around his face. I was frightened as I saw the shaded features of the face. It wasn't Tony. It was... _him_. He held out his hand, which emitted pure darkness. I stepped back._

_"Emma... come."_

_"No..." I was close to tears. Just as I turned to run, he grabbed me, darkness enveloping me. Pain coursed through my body as I was thrown about._

_"Emma!"_

_"NO!"_

_"EMMA!"_

I screamed as my eyelids flew open, staring into another's pair of dark ones. My breathing came out shakily and I felt something fall down my cheek. Was I... crying?

"Oh, Emma..." The man over me said. I looked back at him, recognizing the somewhat bruised face of Tony Stark. "Are you okay? It looked like you were having one hell of a dream."

"Believe me, I was, To-T-Tony!" I grabbed onto him, my memory coming back to me. He had been thrown through a wall! "You're okay!"

"Um, Emma, not that I don't enjoy being in this position, but I can't breathe." I looked down to see his face practically buried in my cleavage. I pushed him away, crossing my arms afterwards.

"Sorry, Stark." He laughed.

"What happened to calling me Tony."

"There is no possible way that I would do that, Stark, as it would signify that we are, and I use this term lightly, friends."

"Well, anyways, I appreciate the concern. I'll be in the next room if you need me." With that, he left me in the room. I took this opportunity to observe my surroundings. I was in, what looked to be, his bedroom. In his bed. I held my head in shame.

"Oh, dear god, the horror of it all." I said to myself. I more-than-happily got out of the satin sheet bed and passed by a full-length mirror. I was uterly disgusted at my appearance. What, with my tattered hair and torn shirt. My pants were only a little scuffed, thank god. Well... if I was going to be a guest in this house, I was going to rifle through his closet for a shirt, and that's exactly what I did, too. I pulled on a button-up shirt, which fit like a glove, I might add. At that moment, I was thankful I was "blessed" with my chest. With that thought in mind, I exited the bedroom.

"Hey, Anthony!" There was a groan and... stifled laughter? Who else was here? It didn't sound like Tony's.

"What?"

"You wouldn't happen to have a hair tie, would you?" More laughter.

"Shut up! Emma, I am not a woman, so I don't have any that I know of." I could not help myself here.

"Are you absolutely sure about that?"

"About what?"

"Being a woman." Now, I joined whoever was laughing in the nest room.

"Very funny. Shut up, Bruce!" There was a thud and a loud "ouch!". Okay, now I was curious. Just who was this "Bruce" and why was it that he enjoyed my tomfoolery? I decided to enter the next room, which happened to be the kitchen. What I received when I appeared in the doorway were stares from Tony and... a rather bewildered looking man on the floor. _Oh,_ so _that's_ what the thud was.

"Is that my shirt?" I nodded.

"Yes. Now, do you happen to have a rubber band?"

"Huh, you fill it up quite nicely." My question was ignored. I groaned.

"It's a gift. Now, Anthony, listen carefully. Do you happen to have a rubber band?"

"Oh, yeah, I think there's one in the bathroom."

"Alright... uh, where is the bathroom?"

"Across the hall." I nodded and left the two men in the kitchen.

* * *

Now with my hair tied into a very messy bun, I went back to the kitchen, only to find both men had disappeared. Oh, come on! I decided to scout out the building for Tony or his friend, only to come up short... no pun intended. I returned to the kitchen moments later, determined to raid the fridge for something to drink. Well, other than any form of alcohol. I was bending over to rummage when a voice nearly made me jump out of my skin.

"Hey." I hit my head on the top of the fridge.

"Ouch! Dammit, Stark!" I stood up fully to confront him, but I found that it wasn't Tony, it was the other male. "Oh, it's you." He chuckled.

"Sorry," he gestured towards the fridge, "for startling you." I crossed my arms over my chest, putting all my weight on my right leg, my left bent at an angle outwards. I nearly outright laughed when he began to blush.

"Oh, it's quite alright. Sorry for demeaning you by calling you Anthony."

"Why do you call him 'Stark' or 'Anthony', by the way?" I shrugged.

"Because, calling him 'Tony' would mean admitting he's my friend." He laughed deep at that.

"That's a first." I raised an eyebrow.

"What is?"

"A woman who isn't interested in a one night stand with him." Okay, now it was my turn to laugh.

"I suppose I prefer a man who isn't that interested in 'getting in my pants', so to speak." He smiled. "Oh, erm, my name's Emma, by the way. I think I overheard your name. Bruce, was it?" He nodded. "Right, well, do you know where that intelligent idiot is anyway?"

"Yeah," he said, trying to contain his laughter, "Follow me, Emma."

I hardly heard him when he said that. Why? Because I was thinking about the intelligent idiot, that's why. I mentally sighed. I knew we were friends, although I hated admitting it. Well... maybe a little less than I was letting on. I mean, he did buy muffins and coffee for me and I was concerned for him when I woke up. Maybe we were friends, but if I ever admitted that, he'd want more. I didn't, in the least bit, want more.

"Emma?" I returned from my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"You seem a little dazed. Are you alright?" I nodded, though i'm sure he caught on. Meanwhile, I hadn't heard Tony sneak up on me and he grabbed me from behind. I jumped and cursed without thinking, making the nearest object hit Tony. To my disappointment, it was a shoe. I turned around to face him.

"What is with you two sneaking up on people? Stark, so help me, I will make something much bigger hit you if you do that again!" He was silent for a while. Then, he started laughing wildly. I put my hands on my hips. "Glad I amuse you..." Whoa... déjà vu is common today.

* * *

I think i'm starting to like where this is going.

~BlogBird


	3. Naked

___"And all along I believed ____I would find you  
____Time has brought ____your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more" - Christina Perri, A Thousand Years_

I sighed as I walked through the building, my thoughts returning to the dream. Good god, why, of all times, did _he_ suddenly appear today? I hadn't thought of the man, let alone seen _him_, in years. Not since... I shivered. There has to be a reason. _He_ wouldn't just show up like this, not without reason. What is the universe telling me? If I hadn't woken up, I might have found out more. If Tony hadn't woken me. I sighed once again. Tony. This isn't good. I can't drag him into this...well, maybe I could. I mean, he was thrown through a wall today! And barely had scratches and bruises! He's been through worse, I knew. Even witches watch television. I smiled at the thought.

Besides, he would be dragged into this somehow, with or without consent. Even so, this would be bad. _He_ won't give up so easily. I have to tell him. Somehow, someway, I would tell him before it's too late.

...where was that blithering idiot, anyhow? Let's see, I passed the kitchen, the bathroom, and a few other rooms. Perhaps his bedroom? I decided to check there. It took me awhile to find it, since the house was basically a maze, but I found it nonetheless. The door was almost closed all the way. I listened and heard shuffling from inside. Not thinking anything of it, I pushed it open. "Tony, I-" My eyes widened when I saw him standing by his bed and- "OH, DEAR GOD!" I put my hands over my eyes and felt my face warm up. I turned around, a squeal escaping my lips as I fled from the room.

Oh god, oh god, oh god, OH GOD! Oh. God! I just saw Tony Stark naked! NAKED! The image was forever stuck in my mind, it running over and over in my head. Dear god, the horror of it all!

* * *

I sighed as I stepped out of the shower. Even before I did, I was thinking about her. Really, she was starting to get on my nerves. One minute, she's concerned as hell over me and the next, it's like i'm the worst person ever! God, i'll never understand her... although, she_ is_ fun to mess with. With that thought in mind, I walked out of the bathroom and into my room, closing it slightly behind me. I wanted to talk to her. I blushed when I realized I was naked. Clothes. I need clothes first... or, I could just go to her naked. I laughed at the thought, walking over to the closet. I pulled out a black t-shirt and regular pants, setting them on the bed. I dropped the towel and-

"Tony, I-" I turned my head to look at the door, seeing Emma standing in the doorway, her face entirely red. My face heated up instantly. "Oh, dear god!" She yelled and ran away from the room. I nearly ran after her, bare naked and all. I groaned. This would NOT help my chances. I quickly pulled on all my clothes, following after her.

"Emma?" I looked around for her, but couldn't find her. She didn't leave, did she? "Emma!" I called louder. I heard a groan come from the kitchen. So, she hadn't left. I walked into the room, seeing her sitting at the counter. She kept repeating "Oh, god" over and over. She noticed me and her face instantly became red again.

"Oh god, Tony!" She looked away.

"Emm-"

"No, go away!" I groaned. Definitely did NOT help my chances.

"Emma, please?" She didn't respond, although I saw her face turn a darker shade of red. "Please, look at me."

"No, no, no! Every time I look at you, I picture you naked!" I couldn't help smirk at that.

"_Every_ time?" 3...2...1...

"OH GOD, NO, THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" She turned to look at me.

"Gotcha." I started to laugh.

* * *

It was awkward that whole day. I tried my best to avoid Tony, because it was true. Every time I saw him, the scenario came rushing into my head. My face heated up again for the fifth time. The worst part of it is, a lot more scenarios came with it. All of them somewhat related. I was utterly appalled at my mind. Really, why was I picturing making out with Stark?! Or _worse_...

I pinched the space between my eyes, my mind on overdrive.

"Hey." I jumped, not daring to look back.

"U-uh, hello, Tony." I resisted the urge to slap myself. Why did I say Tony?! I heard him laugh deep and sexy behind me... wait, what?

"Oh, so it's Tony now?"

"Er, uh, yes. I believe I owe you that much... after... well, you know." He sighed and moved closer. I tensed. He put his hands on my shoulders and it sent a chill up my spine. He's been doing that a lot today. I found his touch to be strangely... relaxing. Oh god, Emma, snap out of it!

"You don't have to. In fact, I actually liked it when you called me Anthony." I scoffed.

"I thought it annoyed you?" He started rubbing my shoulders with his thumbs and I bit back the urge to moan.

"I thought you enjoyed annoying me?" To be honest, I didn't want to... as much.

"That I did." He and I laughed together. I was glad, too, that we changed the subject. The feeling, however, didn't change and, if I am to be perfectly honest, I didn't want them to... I mentally sighed. What is wrong with me?

"Emma, it's getting late." I yawned in response. He chuckled, seeing that. "Do you want to stay here for the night?"

"Uh..." I tensed up again. He let go and started walking past me, laughing to himself.

"Don't worry, you can sleep on the couch. I won't make you sleep in my bed," he started to walk towards what I presumed was his bedroom, but stopped, turning, "Unless, of course, you want to." Oh god, the images again. I could feel my face getting warm.

"Not on your life, Anth- er, Tony."

"Okay then." With that, he went out of sight, leaving me to my thoughts. Just the thought of being in bed with him... made me shiver. With what? I don't know, but it sure wasn't disgust. It was something else entirely. I pulled off my pants and my shoes and my bra and set them under the coffee table in the room, making sure not to put them in plain sight. I was about to lie down when I realized... I don't have a blanket to cover my body with!

Regrettably, I had to go to Tony's room to ask. Not wanting a repeat of last time, I lightly knocked on the door. "Tony?"

No answer.

"Can I come in?" No answer. I took that as a yes and I opened the door quietly, making my way as quietly as possible across the room. Unfortunately, there were no spare blankets. I glanced at the bed and the lump in it that was Tony. I sighed. I didn't want to wake him up to just ask for a blanket and, since his bed was the only thing with any blankets, I did something that I would probably regret later. Being as careful as I could be, I stuck my legs under the comforter and sheets, snuggling into the bed. Again unfortunately, the bed was only big enough for two, so I was pretty close to Tony. Well, close enough to see his face. He looked peaceful as he slept. "Goodnight, Tony." I said quietly. I closed my eyes, smiling.

"...so, what changed your mind?" I groaned.

"Don't get any ideas." I said, exhaustion enveloping me and drawing me closer to sleep.

* * *

Well... i'd say this was a pretty interesting day for Emma.

~BlogBird


	4. Love

_"I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby  
and I don't wanna miss a thing" -Aerosmith, Don't Wanna Miss a Thing_

_Darkness was all that I saw. Cold, crushing darkness. Then the voice._

_"Emma," it said, beckoning me closer. The shadows shifted, but it never revealed a face. Instead, something coiled around me. Something like arms. I looked down at them. They were holding my waist against their user. Whoever it was was taller than me and stronger than me. Whoever it was? As if I hadn't known. It was _him_. "Emma. Why do you resist?"_

_I wanted to scream. Shout. But I couldn't. My voice wouldn't come. I couldn't move either. I was frozen. Frozen. The arms held on tighter to me, embracing me harshly. Tears stung my eyes. I closed them, trying desperately to move. To scream. But nothing came.. Nothing at all. I kept my eyes shut, not wanting to see. I waited._

_Warmth. I felt... warmth. Right in front of me, in fact, and... over me? Warmth embraced me and I felt... safe. I decided to open my eyes, but I wasn't, in the least bit, expecting what I saw before me. There, smiling with arms wrapped around me, was Tony Stark. He gazed at me. Not lustily, but wanting. Loving?_

_He just stood there, smiling. I shifted uncomfortably. Why was he here? One of his arms lifted, his hand lifting my chin to face him once more._

_"Tony, I-"_

_It happened so suddenly. So fast. I hadn't even realized it. But it happened. It happened. Warmth exploded throughout my body. It filled me. And I loved it. I didn't want to move from the spot. Not from there. Not from Tony. Not from the kiss..._

My eyes shot open, my hand reaching to my lips. That kiss... Heat rose in my face as I shot up. Dear god, what was that? Did I...? I shook my head. No. No, no, no. I didn't have feelings for him. At all. Maybe I liked him as a friend, but not that way! A groan caused me to stop cold. Something shifted near my waist and I looked down, jumping nearly when I saw. Tony. He was still asleep, but his arms were around my waist. Just like in the dream. I scolded him silently, but how could I keep a scowl with that face? Dear god, snap out of it! Stop it. This dream has gotten me completely messed up.

Careful not to wake Tony, I slipped out from under his arms and out of the bed. Not wanting to spend the day in the same shirt, I raided hiss closet for another. With haste, I slipped it on and ran to the living room, putting on my pants. I'm glad no one else but us were in the house.

Now fully dressed, I made my way to the bathroom, tying up my hair once again. There's no way i'm showering in this house, by the way. Yes, today I would retire to my humble abode, much to Alabaster's delight, I knew. I hadn't seen the frisky feline since yesterday, but, knowing the come-and-go cat, he was off having his own adventures. I smiled fondly at the memories, particularly the one of when I received a nice 'gift' in my shoe after one of his little adventures. To this day, I never let my shoes stay in plain sight, lest I see another dead mouse.

My thoughts were interrupted by light groans coming from outside the bathroom. No, wait, Tony's bedroom. So, the dum-dum's awake? Well, better check up on him. With little noise, I opened the bathroom door, tip-toed down the hall, and lightly knocked on Tony's bedroom door. "Tony, you awake?"

"Wha..." was his only response. I rolled my eyes and pushed open the door. I stood in the doorway, putting a hand on my hip and staring at the sluggish man in the covers. Now _that_ put an instant, albeit sleepy smile on the intelligent idiot's face. Is that my new nickname for him? It's a tad long... Eh, it'll do. "Well, hello."

"Tony, you have a bit of drool there," I moved my finger over the corner of my mouth, "You might want to clean it off." A slight blush crossed his cheeks as he quickly wiped the drool off his chin. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. "Just get up and I might spring for muffins." With that, I closed the the door. Muffins sounded good right about now. I turned, rolling my eyes. Just then, a voice decided to sound.

"Tony! You up yet?" Who was that? It sounded familiar. Oh. It's Bruce. I walked to the end of the hall and into the living room. I immediately saw Bruce, accompanied by the three other people. I waved.

"Hey, Bruce. Tony's not up yet," I said, "but if you need him, I can get his lazy ass up." He chuckled lightly at this remark.

"No, we just came by to see him," he said. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh. Okay. So," I gestured to the others, "who are these guys?"

"Oh, this is Thor," the man named Thor slightly waved with a smile, "and Steve," the other smiled and nodded.

"Hi, i'm Emmaline, but everyone calls me Emma. It's nice to meet you," I said, resisting the urge to slap my forehead. How formal was that? When I looked back at their faces, they seemed to be trying not to laugh. I raised an eyebrow at this. Was it something I sa- "GAH!" The ceiling replaced the floor as I found myself looking up at Tony Stark. Once again...

"That. Never. Gets. Old!" Tony said above me in between laughs. I grumbled to myself, raising my hand. I cursed loudly and angrily, making his legs fall out from under him. He landed on the floor with a thud, right onto his butt. Now, it was my turn to laugh and I continued to laugh as I picked myself up and dusted myself off. Afterwards, I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Once again, Tony, you shouldn't screw with witches." I sent him a glare as I walked away from him.

"Witches?" The man named Thor asked.

"Yeah. Magic and the like. I guess you could say magic runs through my veins," I said as I cast my eyes at Tony, who had risen from the ground. He had a pleased smile on his face as he stride over to me.

"You know, I personally think witches are sexy."

"Good for you, Tony."

"I also think you let yourself get grabbed willingly." I felt the heat rise in my face.

"Why would you think that?"

"Certainly you'd be able to hear me coming. Admit it, you want to be grabbed."

"Pfft. Once again, you are wrong. Why would I want you to grab me?"

"Maybe because you like it?" My breath caught in my throat, the heat in my face intensifying. I looked away, trying to seem annoyed rather than flustered. The dream repeated in my mind, only adding to the blush on my face.

"P-please," I told him.

"Well, since you said please, come to my room and i'll grant your wishes." Oh, dear god! The heat was unbearable now and, from the smirk on Tony's face, my face must have been red all over!

"T-that's not what I meant, you blithering idiot, and you know full well!" I jabbed a finger in his direction. He merely smirked wider and took hold of my waist, forcing me to step closer to him. Deja vu all over again. "T-tony!"

"Yes?" He asked quietly, leaning in closer. That's it! Not wanting to take anymore, I kneed him were it would hurt most. As soon as he dropped to the floor, I stepped over him, making my way past everyone and to the door. I left without so much as a goodbye.

* * *

Or course I felt bad, if only a little. I had just left, then and there, without a goodbye. Of course I wasn't sorry about kneeing him in the groin, but still. Even now as I approached his building again, I felt compelled to apologize. I sure hoped the muffins helped. Before coming back, I went to my house to get clothes and the like and down to the coffee shop which, by the way, hadn't fully recovered after having a wall torn down. All the while I felt eyes on me. The only place I hadn't was here. It was safer. I shook my head. The home of the world's own flirtatious Tony Stark was safe?

Upon nearing the door, I noticed the keypad. Or, at least it resembled a keypad. I pressed the button and spoke, "Tony, could you let me in?"

No answer. Had I upset him more than I should have? I suppose I deserved it after that little stunt, but i'm sure he's had that happen once or twice before. Was he ignoring me? I pressed the button again. "Tony?" Still nothing. I knitted my eyebrows together, my lips forming a pout. I turned to leave, but I was stopped by the sound of a click and a creak. I whirled around to face my fate, nearly dropping my clothes and the box of muffins. "Tony, I wa-"

"Where were you?" I stopped after hearing his voice. Had his voice cracked a bit? Was he concerned? I looked at him. He seemed stressed for some reason. "Well?" Oh, he asked me a question.

"Um, I just went to get clothes and muffins," I told him. I stared at Tony, at his face. He seemed worried, if even a bit.

"Clothes and Muffins?"

"Yeah," I said, handing over the box," I intend to stay here for a little while longer, if you don't mind. Also, about the muffins, I did say i'd spring for some, right?" I smiled at him, expecting him to take the box. He didn't smile. He didn't take the box. Instead, he sighed and shook his head.

"You should have told me where you were going," he said, almost to himself. His expression, as worried as it was before, had eased considerably. As if nothing had happened, he looked up and smiled. "So," he began, eyeing me with an unreadable expression, "you'll be staying with me?" Well, he's fast, i'll give him that. However, I wasn't in a mood to deal with it. Even now, the eyes were ever watchful. I pushed past him and into the house, catching his confused look. Still keeping my eyes off of him, I made my way to the living room and onto the couch, setting my clothes and muffins on the table. I faintly heard the door close and footsteps right after it.

"I need to tell you something." It was no use keeping it from him now. The dreams, the eyes. They all pointed to the same thing. I closed my eyes, propping my head up with my clasped hands. I felt the couch shift, another body sitting down beside me. I shook my head. "I should have told you sooner., but I wouldn't even admit it to myself." Tears threatened to prick my eyes, perhaps even spill over, but I willed them to stop.

Meanwhile, Tony was silent beside me. I continued.

"Let's see. Where do I begin?" I took a moment to think before deciding on a proper place. "As I have said before, magic runs through my veins. My mother, and her mother, and her mother before her, and so on have always had magical abilities. Although, it was not just our bloodline. There were many others, one in particular was named..." I pause, swallowing the lump in my throat to speak his name,"Dastin Everstone. Wow, I haven't said his name in nearly ten years. It funny, now that I think about it. Well, we had been friends since we were little, always amazed at our growing powers. We even practiced together. Although, that wasn't the only thing. After a while, he began to grow more attached to me, looking at me differently. Looking at me like you did when we first met. Without warning, he admitted his love for me and asked for my hand in marriage. I... I didn't... couldn't accept. I-i didn't love him," I said, shaking. The tears were starting to flow now. There was no stopping them. Suddenly, my body moved without me knowing. For a moment, I thought I was falling, but I shrugged it off.

"Emma..."

"Afterwards, he went on a rampage. H-he was angry. Very, very angry. He captured me, t-tortured m-me. He tried to force me into marriage, but I couldn't! I-i could not... he threatened to kill me, and he would've succeeded. He would have if not for my brother... he sacrificed h-his life f-for me. And it was in vain! Up until now, I thought he was dead, but... b-but... I've seen him. In my dreams, in reflections. His eyes are on me everywhere... I feel as though i'm going crazy..." I clenched my eyes shut, moving my hand over my mouth as I wept silently. A slight pinch caused me to jump, my eyes flying open to look at my arm. There wasn't a pale, shadowy hand, nor was there... something else I dreaded was. No, it was Tony's hand. I finally looked around myself, finding that Tony was pulling me closer to him? He held me tightly, but oddly comforting. He raised a hand to my face, wiping away a few tears, but he said nothing. He only continued to hold me. A sudden wave of exhaustion blew over me, my eyes beginning to droop. Faintly, I heard a voice. Was Tony talking? If he was, I couldn't hear him. Darkness took me into consciousnesses before I could hear anything of the man beside me.

* * *

Well... someone's emotional. I love it.

~Blogbird


	5. Feelings

Thank you all for the wonderful ideas and sorry about the late chapter!

* * *

_"I'm never gonna leave you  
I'm never gonna break your heart again  
I'm never gonna leave you, oh  
Searching far and wide for your loving man  
You don't have to look far, you don't have to look around  
My love's inside of you and that heart that pounds  
I'm never gonna leave, never gonna leave you" - US, Never Gonna Leave You_

_I felt very warm in the sunlight, the golden rays shooting every building behind us, playing off the reflective glass and causing the sea before us to shimmer. It was beautiful, the sun beginning to dip into the horizon. The orange-hued sky stretched on above us, barely a cloud in sight. I sighed, relaxing into my position in Tony's arms. It was a beautiful day. I caressed my hand, my fingers circling the diamond ring enclosed around the ring finger on my left hand. I smiled lightly._

_"Emma," he said, squeezing my shoulder lightly, "I love you."_

_"And I love you, too," I told him, a smile dancing on my lips. He leaned forward._

_The kiss was like none I've had before._

My eyes flew open, my heart threatening to burst out of my chest. I could hear it in my ears, it was beating so loud. That was the second time I dreamed of kissing Tony, but the first of... Well, being married to him. What did it mean? As if I didn't already know. God, these feelings were controlling me. Why was it so hard to keep them under control?

_Why are you trying to control them?_

...

I hadn't even... Why _did_ I try to control them? I sighed, closing my eyes to try and concentrate. However, a beating sound caught my attention. At first, I thought it was my heart, but I had calmed down considerably enough to rule that out. If it wasn't my own, then whose? I shifted, trying to hear the sound better. The surface was oddly proportioned. On one hand, my body was in a sort of ditch, on the other, my head and arms were elevated. What was I- oh. The rise and fall of the elevated area suggested my answer. I turned my head to look up. I was right.

It was Tony. I was lying down beside him. With my head on his chest. Listening to his heartbeat. From where I was, he looked peaceful. Calm... Cute.

I wanted to slap myself, try to save my feelings for later, but I didn't. I couldn't. Partly because I didn't want to wake Tony, partly because I wanted the feelings to stay. It felt right to be like this, lying by his side, his arm around me. Fine then. It was decided. I liked him, dammit, loved him. I wanted to be with him. I smiled at the thought. If he would have me, I would be with him.

If.

If he loved me back. What if he didn't? What if he did? The questions swirled around in my mind. One thing was for sure. I would ask. If he didn't, then that would be the end of it. I would leave. But if he did, then... well, I would just let fate decide. Being very, very careful, I slid over his body, planting my feet firmly but quietly on the ground. I left his body on the couch, a light smile on his face as I did. I smiled, bending to brush away a stray lock of dark hair from his face. I didn't want to leave. Sighing, I leaned in and kissed his brow. This seemed to please him, for his smile widened. I almost couldn't leave, but I did. I needed to change and shower. Even if he didn't love me, I would, at least, get dressed up for him.

* * *

The sweater didn't show off my curves that much, but it was enough. I was glad I still had it. It matched my jeans perfectly. My hair was still a little damp from washing it, but I was still able to keep a stylish look to it. Smiling, I walked back into the living room, my heels clicking each time I took a step. I almost jumped at the sight of Tony sitting up, wide awake, on the couch, his eyes on the hallway. I guess my heels weren't exactly stealthy. As soon as I appeared, his eyes adjusted to my form, his gaze lingering. He smirked. I felt the heat in my face and tried to shrug it off.

"It's about time you woke up," I told him, putting a hand on my hip, "I was beginning to think you were in a coma."

"Nah, besides, being in a coma doesn't sound too fun. How can I talk to the sexy nurses?" I tensed slightly at the words, hoping he didn't notice.

"Is that all you think about?"

"What, comas?"

"No, women."

"Well, sort of. Yes. Why?" I tensed again. This time, he did notice. I saw it in his eyes.

"No reason," I said. I glanced at him, seeing the playful smile leave him. He eyed me curiously, and was about to say something before I decided to change the subject. "Well, what exactly do you do around here to pass the time?" The smirk was brought back instantly. Oh no.

"Usually I bring a girl here and get busy. We could do that?" Seems I didn't quite change the subject. The heat in my face was rising. I knew I was blushing, and he saw. Oh, he saw.

"Go get someone else, Tony, because i'm not about to have sex with you," I said as I crossed my arms over my chest, making my point final. I regretted the words, however.

"Well, then i'll just go get someone else," he said, a playful glint in his eyes. A bubble of emotions burst inside of me.

"Well, playboy, go ahead. I don't care." I turned in an angry huff, not bothering to look back at him. I went to the bedroom and shut the door behind me, locking it. As soon as the door did close, however, I yelled out in anger. God, not even one full day after admitting that I loved the intelligent idiot and I'm already overemotional!

* * *

I sighed sadly, still standing where she left me. I stared at the closed, and probably locked, door. Good going, Tony, you just pissed off a pretty girl. Not that it wasn't the first time, but, oddly or not, it had hit home. She was set apart from all of the other "pretty girls'. First off, she wasn't a pretty girl. She was a beautiful, beautiful woman. Second, she wasn't some cheap floozy looking to get laid. No, she was above that and so much more. She was like no woman I had ever met before, and that's saying something. I wouldn't find another woman like her in a million years, that much I knew. She was very unique, powers aside.

I sighed a second time, tearing my eyes away from the door and walking over to the living room, where I sat down on the couch. I pressed my clasped hands against my chin, thinking. What I said before was so stupid! Why did I have to joke about that? All that did was get her mad! Chances were gone for sure now. I wasn't really telling the truth there about the sexy nurses. True, there were several of those, and I, being the charming guy I am, would have won their hearts instantly. But there was only one of her.

At least one thing I said was true. Thinking of pretty women. Well, one. Her. I wondered if she knew the way I felt about her. Hell, _I_ didn't even know what I felt! I always feel like grabbing her and kissing her, and other times I feel compelled to be there for her. Like earlier, for instance. I had held her in my arms as she cried, telling me the story of her life with that guy, Dastan. Oh, how I wanted to put on that suit of armor and hunt him down after she told me. He deserved that much from how he had treated her. She said she didn't love that guy, and still he had the nerve to force her into it! Well, to hell with him. I would protect her from his 'magic' or whatever. I wanted to protect her.

I began to wonder if she felt what I felt. Did she like me? What if she did? What then? God, this is confusing! I glanced at the hall again, wondering about her. She clearly felt _something_. She always blushed around me, smiled around me, and after I had to go and say I would get someone to have sex with me, she got mad. She got jealous and angry. She had to feel something, she had to, or else she wouldn't react that way!

...but how to tell her? I couldn't just rush into the room and loudly yell 'I love you'! I knew how that would end; me thrown through a wall with that magic of hers. Or worse, she could tell me she didn't love me back.

I sighed for the third time, pinching the bridge of my nose. Since my chances were obliterated, I could just tell her. What have I got to lose?

With my mind made up, I left the couch and walked down the hall, slowly. I have to say I never felt fear like this. I was afraid, actually afraid of what she might say. I shook my head, facing the door to my bedroom. Now or never.

I knocked softly on the door. "Emma...?"

No answer. There was a soft sound and... sniffling? Was she... crying? I felt my stomach drop. I made her cry._ I_ made her_ cry_. I knocked on the door again, a little more urgent this time. "Emma?"

"...what?" she asked in a soft voice. I barely heard it.

"Emma, please. Open the door." I waited, but no answer came. I was about to ask again, but a soft click came from the door. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and walked in.

I nearly gasped when I saw her.

Her eyes were red and puffy, no doubt from crying. She was sitting on the bed, partly facing me and the wall. A few tears rolled down her face as she wiped them off with the edge of her sleeves. She glanced at me and, without saying a word, buried her face in her hands. I clenched my jaw. God, what had I done?

"What do you want...?" she asked, her voice muffled. What could I say?

"I just wanted to see if you were alri-"

"No," she said, cutting me off and facing me with a really, really angry look, "What do you want from me?" The question caught me off guard.

"What do you mean?" She scoffed.

"Why? Why do you persist? Why do you constantly make those jokes? Why do you always look at me like that? WHY? Just," she paused, trying to calm herself, "Just what do you want from me...?"

She was on the verge of tears again, and I couldn't help but feel responsible. I felt guilty for doing that to her, even though I wasn't sure what 'that' was. Well, I guess I could just get this over with...

"I love you."

* * *

And it FINALLY happens!

~Blogbird


	6. Gone

_"Like a perfect flower  
That is just beyond your reach  
Gone too soon_

Born to amuse, to inspire, to delight  
Here one day  
Gone one night" - Gone Too Soon, Michael Jackson

"...What?" My voice came out like a whisper, barely even audible. He just stood there, a determined look on his face. I could feel a lone tear roll down my cheek.

"I love you," he said again, walking over to me and standing barely inches away. Oh god... the man I love... loves me back? No, it couldn't be. Could it? Tony placed his hands on my face, rubbing the stray tears away. For the third time, he said, "I love you."

"No, Tony... I can't love you," I told him, standing to face him fully.

"But you do," he said, his eyebrows knitted together.

"I can't..."

"But you do, don't you?" I swear the look on his face hurts me.

"I can't, Tony. I just can't bear losing you because of that man... he will come for me, for us, and you know that. He will try to most likely succeed in killing you, and that, oh, that I can bear not thinking about in a million years. It wouldn't matter if I loved you or not, or vice versa!" The tears spilled over now, rolling down my face as I tried to convince Tony. "Please, Tony, I can't lose you! Maybe if I leave, I can spare you. I will not let you di-Mmph!"

I was completely blindsided. I didn't see it coming... at all. I'd imagined this before, but nothing compares. I let my eyes close, my worries retreating into the recesses of my mind. I let it happen, indulging in the moment. I'd never thought it would happen like this. It's better, sweeter. I wrapped my arms around his neck as best I can, his arms snaking around my waist, pulling me closer. His lips taste sweet and sour, it's a wonderful taste.

His tongue brushes my bottom lip, and I granted him access. We intertwine, kissing harder and harder until I can barely breathe. Somehow, I find myself sitting on the bed, my legs encircling Tony. He knocks me back, kissing all down my neck. His touch makes me shudder, his hot breath trailing down my skin. I fight his shirt off, his hands reaching under my sweater. He pulls it off effortlessly.

His kisses trail down to my chest, lingering there for a few moments before returning his lips to mine. My worries return to me in an instant, clouding my mind again.

"Tony, pelase... stop," I say, resting my forehead against his. I can't do this. Not now.

"Emma," he breathes my name, kissing my cheek. I stop him again, putting both of my hands on his face. "You don't know how long I've waited for this," he says, looking into my eyes, pleading.

"Tony, I know... trust me, I _know_," I say, wrapping my arms around him again. I rest my head on his shoulder as I pull him into a hug. His breathing is heavy beside me as he rests his head beside mine.

"I'm sorry," he says, his arms wrapping around me. We stay this way for what seems like hours.

"Well, well, well," a cold voice says behind us, making my blood run cold, "look what we have here." The voice is dark and clouded, dripping with venom. It is familiar, overly-familiar even. Then his name comes to me in an instant...

"Dastan...," I say as I turn to face my fears, to face the figure that haunts my dreams and turns them to nightmares. The one thing that can rip all the happiness in the world away from me, and he is standing right there by the windows, a cold, cruel smirk upon his lips.

"You've been a very naughty girl, Emmaline," his eyes fix on Tony as he speaks, "very naughty indeed." With a mumbled curse and a flick of the wrist, he swings Tony from me and into the wall, crashing against a table.

"NO! Tony!" I scramble to my feet, but I am stopped by another curse. I'm frozen in place, being turned around, facing the damned man once again. I open my mouth for a curse, but he wraps his hand around my mouth.

"Tsk tsk, Emma. You know better than to fight your fiancé," he says before removing his hand, kissing down hard onto my lips. For a moment, the spell is weak and I take the chance and pull away, slapping him across the face. It doesn't help. He flings me against a wall, my head hitting first. Pain wracks through my skull, shooting down my body. I fall to the ground in a heap.

"You... bastard," I manage to choke out, barely able to lift my head. It hurts so much, but not as much as losing Tony I'll die before I let that happen. Dastan crouches in front of me, grabbing my chin and forcing my head up. Pain shoots upwards through my head, and I fail to suppress a groan.

"Emma, my dear little Emmaline, it would do you good to address me as your companion. I've at least been that for a few good years, ever since you found me lying in a ditch," he says, a wicked smile appearing on his lips.

"I don't... understand," I say, because I am truly confused. He is talking complete and utter nonsense to me. He surprises me by letting forth a wicked chuckle.

"Perhaps this will enlighten you...," he says as he closes his eyes. After a few silent moments, he opens them, and they... are different. The pupils change form, all but narrow slits against a myrtle green. For a split second, I recognize them. I've seen them before. It is then that I realize. They are _cat_ eyes.

"...Alabaster... that's how you knew," my words are almost choked, barely above a whisper.

"Bingo. Feline forms are easy to manufacture, and even more easily concealed forms, especially when they have black fur and blend in with the shadows. Now, my dear little Emma, you and I shall be leav- " a flash of blue hits him in the side, a strangled scream erupting from his throat. I turn to look where the blast came from. Standing against the wall, outfitted in his trademark suit, is Tony. I chuckle lightly.

"I don't think so. She's not going anywhere," he says, a smirk clear on his exposed face.

"You always know how to make an entrance, Tony," I say weakly, so much so that it surprises me. He smiles at me, though it poorly masks the worry on his face. He outstretches his hand, but is unable to reach me before Dastan's cold, booming voice interrupts us. He curses aloud, throwing out his hand in Tony's direction, right where his throat would be. It takes me a minute before I recognize the curse. I scream at him to stop, but he chokes Tony more, constricting and cutting off his air supply. I scream more and more at Dastan until he turns his head.

"Shut up, woman!" he barks at me before turning his cold gaze at Tony, who is slowly dying. I know I have no choice now.

"PLEASE, LET HIM GO! I'll do anything you want! I'll...," I choke on the next part, "I'll marry you, please! Stop!"

To my relief, he stops. He throws down his hand, letting Tony fall to the ground in a heap. He regains his air, and I am happy. For a moment, anyway. Dastan smiles cruelly at me, walking over and picking me up princess style. "I'm glad you see it my way," he whispers into my ear, and everything swirls until my vision turns black.

A tear escapes my eye as I utter my last word.

"Tony..."

* * *

Since everyone was asking about the blasted cat, I decided to throw in a little twist associated with the feline. Hope you liked the long-time coming chapter!

~BlogBird


End file.
